


how to love

by lhknox



Series: study of a slow love [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Love, Mini Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhknox/pseuds/lhknox
Summary: lena doesn't know how to love





	how to love

lena doesn’t know how to love.

 

well, she thought she knew how to, but james had thought otherwise. and it makes sense that the parameters of love are best measured by the person being loved. all her life she had been forced to fend for herself, work through every little problem without so much as a sympathetic shoulder to cry on. so it makes sense - as she worked out with her therapist - that she shows love by helping those around her, no matter the cost, keeping them as safe as she can.

 

but maybe she’s wrong. maybe helping people like she does doesn’t prove her love, it only proves that she’s controlling and obsessive, like james had suggested. maybe he’s right, and the reason she hasn’t found happiness is because she smothers anybody who gets too close, with worry and care and help unrequested.

 

‘who knows,’ lena says to kara. they sit on the pristine white couch in her office, sipping whiskey. ‘maybe i’m just not built to be in a relationship.’

 

‘you’re built perfectly,’ kara replies. ‘james just doesn’t know how to appreciate you.’

 

‘i really love him,’ lena whispers, and kara leans her head on her shoulder, a small comfort amongst the pain.

 

‘he doesn’t deserve you,’ kara says. lena laughs; she appreciates having kara there comforting her. she wipes the few tears from her cheeks and sits up straight. 

 

‘that’s it,’ she says, ‘enough crying over a man.’

 

‘let’s go get something to eat, that’ll make us both feel better.’

 

‘there are already potstickers on the sideboard,’ lena says ‘i can get jess to microwave them if you’d like,’ she adds, knowing kara won’t use her laser eyes in front of her.

 

‘you always know exactly what i need,’ she smiles warmly, her eyes lighting up with excitement like only kara’s can at the prospect of food. and lena thinks, kara never angers over lena’s controlling nature. she accepts her help with grace, even when she’s angry with something. she always makes sure lena knows she’s grateful for what lena does for her, whether it’s getting her potstickers or preempting what kara needs for an article or for research.

 

and lena will come to realise, that a big part of love is giving it to somebody worthy, somebody who wants you to love them in the ways you know how to give it. and she’ll come to realise, in due time, that kara takes the love lena gives and she returns it with just as much gusto and care.

 

lena always knew how to love. and eventually, she’ll give it to kara, somebody who cherishes being loved by her.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr at murdershegoat


End file.
